In the proposed study, a group of HIV-infected South African women and a matched community control sample will be examined. The overall aim of this study is to investigate the way that HIV-infection impacts the development and functioning of South African women. Aim one of this study is to investigate the impact of HIV-status on psychological distress (anxiety and depression). Aim two is to investigate the impact of HIV status on two sets of potential moderating variables: (1) individual-level variables (i.e., coping, spirituality), and (2) environmental-level variables (economic stability, housing, healthcare, stigma, social support, community agencies, power in the family). Aim Three of this study is to explore the potential moderating role of these individual- and environmental-level variables on the relationship between HIV-status and psychological distress. This study's purpose is to identify potential protective factors that could be directly addressed through community-based interventions in order to enhance the psychological functioning of HIV-infected South African women.